The Prince's Tale
by CarpeNoctermAlways
Summary: There was once a boy who made all the wrong choices.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince's Tale

By. R.

**Chapter One **

**The Abandoned Boy**

"_'... Hogwarts was the first and best home he had known. _

_ He and Voldemort and Snape, _

_ the abandoned boys, had all found a home here..."_

**[Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Page. 697]**

June 30, 1975

Severus Snape sat in his train compartment watching the country side of Scotland pass him by. It was the same scenery every year towards Kings Cross. He was going home.

Severus sank lower into his seat, leaning his forehead against the window pane.

_ Hogwarts_ was his fist real home- not that hovel in Spinners End.

Home was the Great Hall filled with floating candles, and mouth watering flavors. Home was gazing at the stars from the Astronomy Tower, and a library filled with ancient texts. Home was in her red locks and vibrant green eyes. Lily was home.

Just thinking of her made his heart lurch painfully.

Again he tried concentrating on the passing scenery, but Severus could see none of it. Everything about this moment was so familiar, and yet so different.

Nothing was the same. Not anymore.

This time he was alone.

Severus glanced down at his middle finger which bore a plain silver ring. It had been a gift from Lucius in his first year at Hogwarts. He noticed how often Severus was bullied, and beaten by the Marauders and decided to intervene.

_"Take it Severus." Lucius smiled warmly offering him the silver ring._

_ "What is it?" Severus asked warily, narrowing his black eyes. He never trusted people, no matter how kind they treated him. He knew they had to be an anterior motive._

_ "a ring." Lucius chuckled. "Its a protection ring. Any time your in need of me you only need to rub it and whisper my name into it."_

_ "And how is whispering your name into a ring suppose to help me?" Severus snapped irritably, whipping the blood from his swollen lip._

_ "I have a twin ring, you see?" Lucius raised an elegant hand, showing off his own ring that Severus hadn't noticed before. "It has an invisibility spell over it so that no one will be able to see it but us. I'll be able to tell when you need me, and I'll be able to track your location."_

_ "I don't like being tracked." Severus said shortly, turning to walk away._

_ Lucius reached out to grab the first year, thrusting the ring into Severus's hand. _

_ "You never know." was all Lucius had said before walking away._

For some reason or another Lucius took a protective shine to him, which at the time Severus had mistaken for friendship. How utterly pathetic. Lucius was a friend to no one. He collected 'friendships' he saw to be worth investing, and knew how to play his cards right to get exactly what he wanted. To the Professors at Hogwarts Lucius Malfoy was well mannered and polite with a charming personality. He was beautiful and rich, and that alone made him appealing to the untrained eye.

Now that Severus had studied the young man, he realized such things were a facade for something worse. He was cruel and vain, and merciless. He believed himself powerful, but Severus knew if the time came he could best Lucius any day. Coming into Hogwarts, Severus already knew more curses than most seventh years. His mother might have been a pathetic excuse for a which and parent, but she also came from one of the oldest pure-blood families- thick in tradition of the Dark Arts.

He toyed with the silver ring wondering if Lucius could feel his pain...if it could detect location, what else was it capable of?

Severus surveyed the empty compartment. He glanced towards the glass door watching as students made to enter it, but turned away once they saw its sole occupant.

He had never been popular. He spent every spare minuet with his nose buried in a book. He was snarky and snapped at anyone who dared cross his path. On days when the school trenched down to watch a game of Quidditch, Severus spent his time creating new spells and experimenting with potions. By the end of the year his potions book was unrecognizable, as he had corrected and modified the potions within.

If he had any time to spare it was with his best friend, Lily...'_was'_ being the key word.

Severus sneered turning away from the passerby outside his compartment door. With a flick of his wrist the shades rolled down separating him from the cheerful faces that passed.

Everyone seemed so excited about going home for the summer, he couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

For good measure he uttered a silencing charm, waving his hand gracefully through the air. He'd spent most of the year practicing wandless magic with Lil-

_No! I won't think of her...I wont. _

However the longer Severus sat in the silent train compartment, the more he thought of her. Yes, for Severus Snape, the sun truly did rise and set with Lily Evans. She was home, she was his soul, she was his ultimate reason. Without her he knew he could never truly be happy. She was his light, his life.

This time there would be no easy conversation, to pass the hours back to Kings Cross. He would not hear her laughter, and she most certainly wouldn't be here to reassure him of her company during the long summers hols. Emotion swelled in his throat.

How would be survive?

_Enough!_

Severus shook himself , straitening. He wouldn't cry. He was strong, he was powerful. He was not a child. He would not cry.

But even as there thoughts crossed his mind a thin film of moisture gathered at the corners of his eyes. Roughly he whipped it away with the back of his frayed sleeve.

The robes he wore were bought from a second hand store in Diagon Alley, in the summer of his third year. They were much too short on him ,and awfully faded. Having just finished his fifth year, Severus knew he must have looked quite ridiculous in them.

He was nearly six feet tall and wore robes fitted for someone five foot. Luckily he'd saved enough pocket money helping Professor Slughorn ,and Madam Pomfrey stock the Hospital wing with: pepper up, fever reducers, dreamless sleep, and any other potions needed.

Perhaps if he wore better clothes, or had more money like Lucius, Lily would have noticed him..._really_ noticed him.

Severus Snape had never been an attractive boy. He was thin with sharp features, sallow skin, intense black eyes, greasy hair and a hooked nose.

No one in their right mind would have considered Severus Snape hansom. Intelligent, yes. Powerful, certainly. Cunning, witty, sharp, calculating, quick- definitely... But beautiful he would never be.

Drawing a shaky breath Severus took out an his potions text book from his robe pocket and began to read and make notes. Potions always cleared his mind, and just thinking of facing an entire summer without the respite of Lily made him physically ill.

By the time he arrived at Kings cross Severus had finished the book. He snapped it shut and stood to opened his small school trunk. Inside were an assortment of different textbooks, extra robes, quills, potions equipment, neatly arranged. Beneath that in a gray satchel were his Muggle clothes . He pulled the items from the bag , feeling empty inside.

Slowly, he stripped out of his Hogwarts robes, burying his face into the fabric once last time before September first. He could still smell the Hogwarts breakfast in its folds. Blinking rapidly, Severus threw his clothes into the trunk slamming it shut.

He pulled on his long sleeved, plain gray, Muggle tee-shirt, which was thin but remarkably without holes. Another enchantment Lily had taught him. She was always good at charms, better even than Severus ,who prided himself on excelling in every subject.

Quickly he pulled on his faded jeans and chunky boots he had found last summer beside a dumpster. He had felt so lucky to have found shoes that actually fit. His school ones would have aroused too much suspicion with his father.

His school shoes had been purchased in Diagon Alley in his third year ,with the pocket money he earned with Pomfrey. He couldn't allow his father to find out about the extra money. If there was one thing he about Tobias Snape, it was his father's anger.

Once Severus was finished he looked down, surveying himself with disgust. Before he could think anymore he tucked his wand up his sleeve, and hauled his trunk behind him as he made his way out of his compartment and through the train. Most of the students had already exited the train. He only hopped Lily had already left with Mr, and Mrs Evans.

"Well, well, well," Came a mocking voice from behind "Look who it is boys!"

Severus snapped around with lightning quick reflexes. His wand was already out, a hex on the tip of his lips. Unfortunately his opponent was faster...

Which consisted of not one, but four boys.

The Marauders.

_Oh, bloody fucking hell. _

A blast of light exploded around him, sending a painful burning hex in his direction . The hex hit Severus, scorching his skin raw. He gasped, falling to the floor, watching his long pale fingers begin to blister.

"Just think of it as a farewell gift ,_Snivellus!_" Potter snorted arrogantly.

He could hear Black's barking laughter as he clapped Potter over the back enthusiastically.

"Good one James! Oi-let me have next go, I still haven't payed the greasy git back for last week!"

By this time Severus managed to rise on all fours, glaring up with hatred at the four laughing Marauders. Just thinking of the potion Severus had thrown at Black last week made his lips curl into an evil smirk.

The potion was created by Severus himself to use '_for enemies_'. It caused its victim not only to spill their secret fantasy's, but also deep dark secrets. The potion worked as an uncontrollable compulsion to spout the persons inner thoughts that were not meant for anyone to know.

Needless to say the entire school now questioned not only Blacks sanity, but sexuality as well...who knew he enjoyed staring at Remus in the Gryffindor showers?

Nothing he could do to the Marauders could compare what they, in turn, had done to Severus- splitting Lily and him apart ...but he did feel a little better thinking of last week.

"I mean it Prongs- I know it was him who done it!" Black barked "I get next go!"

"By all means Padfoot." James Potter bowed, offering Severus up for his entertainment. " Its not like anyone's going to run to _his_ rescue today- not now that Evans found out what a piece of shit he really is. Calling her a Mudblood of all things!"

"Awe Jamie, your defending her _honor!_" Black chuckled, batting his eyelashes suggestively.

"Shut it mutt! Its not even about that- us..._Us_ Gryffindor's gotta protect our own!"

"Uh, huh. Sure." Pettigrew smirked, leaning against the wall. "Prongs and Evans sittin in a tree-"

"Finish that Wormtail, and I'll sick Mrs. Norris on you next year."

Severus watched the playful banter play out ,as his skin continued bubbling under the burning heat of the hex. He winced as the sticky blisters on his palms broke open.

They continued to laugh as Severus gazed up at them with an expression of purest loathing.

Well technically only Black, Potter and Pettigrew were laughing. Lupin remained the only one staring down at Severus with concern...or was it pity? It was just like the werewolf to remained silent, standing on the sidelines.

How dare he look concerned for My well being, Severus thought, How dare that wolf look me in the eye after nearly killing me third year.

He would never forgive Black for luring him to the Whomping Willow, and he wouldn't forgive Lupin either.

Severus hated him for it. It wasn't the fact that Lupin didn't stand up to his friends. It was the _way_ he looked at him that Severus couldn't stand. He would have rather the wolf curse at him- laugh at him- mock him- anything! Instead he took the cowards way out and stood watching with disapproval, towards his friends, and pity towards him.

Severus hissed as he began to rise to his feet, which had also began to blister. He was no coward. He gave as good as he got, and cried for no one. He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing any weakness within him. No one could use his own emotions against him. No one.

His thin lips curled into a wicked sneer as he flicked his wrist towards the laughing boys sending them flying town the corridor. They tumbled, knocking into the walls, butting heads, and even breaking threw a few compartment doors.

Risking a few moments, Severus pulled out a healing draught from his pant pocket,yanked out the stopper and downed half the vial. Ever since his second year Severus made it a habit of carrying a few vials of healing potions everywhere he went...including back at Spinners End.

_Especially there_.

Severus smirked grabbing his trunk before spells began flying in his direction again. Quickly he exited the train onto the platform where magic was no longer allowed. He was in the clear even as they tumbled out of the train behind him, with a look in their eyes that promised retribution come next September.

"See you next year Snivelly," James called coolly, dragging a hand to ruffle his unruly hair. Whether it was to shake out the pieces of glass or attempt to look rugged, he wasn't sure. He hoped the toerag's fingers cut him every time he tried ruffling his birds nest.

Severus didn't bother looking back. He rushed as quickly as he could through the barrier without attracting any more attention than was necessary. Then again no one ever paid him any attention. He walked onward, shoulders hunched and head bowed. Once outside ,there was barely anyone around he recognized...and by 'anyone' he meant Lily.

Severus took a deep breath masking his face so that no emotion showed. Years of living with his parents taught him well. On the outside he seemed stoic and unfazed.

One wouldn't dare approach the bitter looking fifteen year old, who looked more like a gutter punk than any respectable member of society. He walked through Kings Cross silently, unnoticed, like a shadow. He was a perfect statue of determination and cold intellect.

Along the way he passed parents wrapping their children in warm embraces. He watched them walk away together laughing. Everyone was smiling and chatting excitedly about their past school year, and classes, and grades.

Severus steered himself towards the front of the building. No one would be meeting him here today, not that he ever expected anyone to. Just imagining his mother or father waiting to take him home from school was a laughable notion.

He was several blocks away from the station when he took out his wand , and raised it with his right hand.

A deafening BANG, filled the air, and a moment later Severus found himself face to face with a large triple decker purple bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus!" a short young man with blond hair chimed. He wore thick glasses which made his blue eyes bug out of his head. At his waist Severus noticed a silver sash, where three different shrunken heads hung. They conversed in gibberish, every now and then giving Severus a stern glare that said, 'butt out'.

"The Knight Bus-emergency transport for the stranded witch or Wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you desire. My name is Ernie Prang, and I will be your conductor for this evening! Would you care for any hot chocolate?"

Severus gave a curt shake of his head, shoving past Ernie.

"Spinners End, London." He muttered sharply, pulling his trunk behind him before Ernie decided to help him.

Right away gov, that'll be eleven sickles!" the little man said enthusiastically.

Severus thrust the gold into the mans outstretched hand, before turning to find an empty seat near the back. He didn't feel up to conversing pleasantries with anyone. He sighed as he sat back, touching his skin over his knuckles lightly.

"Take er away Bart!" Ernie called, knocking on the pane of glass separating him from the driver.

Severus took a deep, shaky breath as the bus leaped forward with another loud BANG! They wove through alleyways and trees, hill country's and city streets until finally the atmosphere became dark and thick.

Though he tried not to, his mind began wandering towards what awaited him at home. He hadn't written to his mother all year. Of course she sent her weekly letter imploring Severus to tell her about school, and how he was doing in his lessons, but he did not answer one of them.

With the letters came bits of spare change. A pound here , a few coins there. It was all rubbish. What could he possibly do with spare Muggle change at Hogwarts. So they remained thrown at the bottom of his trunk with the rest of his Muggle items. Merlin only knows what Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange, or the Carrows would have done if they found them. He shuttered to think

Being a half-blood in Slytherin was hard enough without drawing more attention to himself than necessary. It was better to act the part of someone he wasn't for the sake of waking up without screaming. His dorm mates came from old families well versed in the Dark Arts. If anything he had to be prepared for the worst, which was why he always slept with his wand, and warded the area around his bed.

Never- the– less Severus kept the Muggle money, just in case.

Compared to his father, his mother was a saint. She was kind hearten and gentle...but she was also weak. He couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her for every time she smiled and looked the other way as his father lashed out at him. She never once came to his defense, not even when he begged her so pitifully.

As a child he had realized that no one would ever help him. Ever since then he distanced himself and became reclusive. It was hard to imagine that his mother had once walked with her head held high. She had been a proud pure-blooded witch, until she fell in love with a Muggle who then reduced her to the hallow shell she became today.

Her last letter had come over a month ago pleading for Severus to contact her. However with the stress of his O.W.L examinations, and the incident with Lily, writing his mother became last on his 'to do' list.

It wasn't that he didn't love his mother. He did, perhaps to a fault since she had never once recognized it. Everything was always so formal with her, and whatever emotion she showed was difficult to know if it was real or not.

Severus clutched the arms to his chair tighter, giving nothing else away to his emotions. Perhaps in that aspect he was like his mother. Bringing his long thin fingers to his nose, Severus touched it lightly.

His father would also be there, no doubt in a particular mood that never ended well for Severus. He remember how many times he's broken Severus' nose. Over time, without it placed properly, it began to hook into a most unattractive angle. He hated his father for it. Every day he woke up to a reminder of what awaited him, so in the end he had smashed all the mirrors in his room and avoided them at all cost.

His hair was another thing Severus hated. Surprisingly he was quite a neat freak, and took care to shower at least three times a day. However, working with potions and the fumes always made his hair greasy. In fact Severus had quite fine hair: smooth, silky, and soft. Very soft.

Unconsciously Severus spun a lock of his inky hair between his fingers. Realizing what he was doing he quickly he jerked his hand away , folding them neatly in his lap.

When the Bus lurched to a stop, Severus sat a moment longer knowing what was coming next. Slowly, like a man facing his execution, he stood, lifting his trunk behind him.

On the outside he appeared collected.

….No one would have been able to guess the truth -that inside- he shook with terrible fear.

He was back 'home'.

Severus exited the bus , watching it disappeared into the night, leaving him alone. The street was already dark. Most of the street lamps had been broken by neighborhood thugs. He walked down the street until he reached the last house on the corner.

He could smell the filthy stench of the river behind his house, and hear stray dogs barking in the distance. The house itself was small, a shack really. It was a gray color that he imagined had once been white some several years ago. Its tall brick chimney issued black smoke that floated into the air mingling with the stench of the river.

Yes, he was back 'home'...

Back to Spinners End.

Instinctively Severus touched his silver ring, wondering if it was too late to call Lucius, or anyone else to take him away from this place. Hell, even the presence of The Dark Lord would have been a welcome sight compared to this.

Authors Note.

Drop a review. Cause I like it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Home Sweet Home**

"_'How are things at your house?" Lily asked._

_A little crease appeared between his eyes._

"_Fine," he said'"_

[Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Page. 667]

He stood before the rotting wooden door, wiping the sweat from his brow. He stared at he tarnished handle wondering what he would find once inside. There had been an incident after his first year where he had come home to find his parents...copulating...on the floor in the sitting room. Even when they noticed him standing frozen in shock they did not stop. Severus remembered clamping his hands over his ears, and running as fast as he could up stairs.

The sound his mother was making made Severus sick, but not as much as the grunting noises from his father. Never would he be able to look at them the same way again. His father laughed as Severus ran up the stairs, saying something along the lines of - 'boy don't Av the stomach for it!'.

Carefully, Severus turned the handle, holding his breath.

** "**Ohs there?" shouted the familiar voice of his father. Severus opened the door, stepping threw without looking at his father.

** "**Hello father." Severus said softly, wishing he could hide behind his hair. Never -the- less he stood tall, squaring his shoulders. He looked up to meet his fathers hard gaze, equally as hard.

"humpf- so _your_ back again are you?" Tobias Snape spat, crushing his beer can in his fist. He threw it at Severus.

It hit the side of his face where it bounced towards the floor with the other abandoned cans and trash. The coffee table, and side tables were cluttered with dirty dishes and empty beer cans.

The house smelled sour, like food that had been sitting out too long.

This was one of the reasons Severus had never once invited Lily over. She had questioned him, but respected the fact that his parents could be '_a bit difficult_'. She questioned him constantly about what was going on at home, where Severus could shrug and mutter, _'oh, you know. The usual.'_

Lily had thankfully never met either of his parents, or seen the neighborhood where he lived. Her sister Petunia, however, had followed him home one day when they were children. She ran back to Lily laughing about the sty neighborhood where _'that awful Snape boy_' lived.

Severus had never been so humiliated in his life. At that moment he pleaded for a little accidental magic for the ground to swallow him whole. But Lily didn't look at him with pity, or treat him like some kind of special case. She had told him she was his beast friend no matter what, and said if he ever needed anything- or just wanted to talk she'd be there for him.

"Get me another, boy." His father growled, breaking threw Severus' thoughts.

"Yes sir." Severus said quietly, walking towards the cramped kitchen. It was strange now that Severus looked around. His mother, Eileen, was usually always cleaning or cooking. She hadn't been allowed to use magic since she had married Tobias, but at least she knew how to clean well enough without a scorify charm to help her. Something was off.

The kitchen was a mess. Dinner was no where to be found, and there was no one to scream at father about what a mistake it had been to marry him. In fact there wasn't a trace of his mother anywhere.

Severus came back to the living room , passing the cold beer to his father who snatched it roughly.

"The house needs cleanin boy," Tobias snapped, flicking through the television channels, "Dinner as well."

Severus froze. An icy chill ran down his spine.

"Father...where's mother?"

"You," Tobias said slowly with a deadly glint in his eye, "get your ugly mug in that kitchen and make me dinner... And if I hear another word about that bitch who bore you-" Tobias pause to take a long drink of his beer, "your gonna wish I'd drowned you as soon as she opened her legs to have you."

It was said with such a quiet calm, it almost sounded affectionate.

It was at this point that Severus' hand twitched towards his wand. His father hadn't even looked at him. Something was wrong...something was very, very wrong.

Severus felt his blood boil, but did not immediately retaliate. Getting expelled for hexing his own father into oblivion wasn't something he needed. He was silent, but that did not stop the panic from rushing in.

Without another thought, Severus sprinted up the rickety stairs as fast as he could searching every room.

"Mother-Mother!" Severus shouted, opening and slamming doors. "Mother!"

he stumbled back down the rickety stairs, blind with pure panic. His father was still sitting where on the tattered, stained sofa. He hadn't moved, and looking more absorbed in the telly than his own son's hysteric search.

"Tell me where she is!" Severus roared, unafraid of the consequences. "Tell me you son of a bitch! Where- is -SHE!"

What happened next he fully expected, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. His father had flown at him, slamming Severus against the opposite wall with all his weight. Severus' head hit the wall hard, making a sharp cracking sound. He felt dizzy. Warm fluid trickled down the back of his neck.

Blood.

Large calloused hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly. Severus struggled frantically and helplessly in terror. All thought and reason left him as he clawing his throat, which made no difference one way or another. His lungs protested for air, burning his throat.

Tobias leaned forward, putting all his strength into crushing his sons windpipe. In the gloom of the house he saw his fathers face, inches away from his own. His pale flesh shinned with sweat, but his face revealed nothing. Tobias glared down at his son without the slightest palpable emotion.

"I broke that little cunts scrawny neck." Tobias growled, smelling unwashed and drunk. "I threw her stinkin body in the river. Thought she could get away from snoopin' threw me pockets! Told me she's been sending you me hard earned money!"

White hot rage . He knew his magic was going wild, but didn't care. The house- foundation itself shook. An invisible force began to pick up in the sitting room ,blowing pieces of garbage around the room. Still Tobias squeezed.

_Don't let me die! Merlin, please. I don't want to die, not like this- not in this hovel. Lily! I have to tell her- I have to beg her forgiveness. I can't die. Not here. Not now. Not without seeing her again!_

The magic was desperate. It fought inside of him until finally it broke loose. White light blinded Severus, filling the entire room until nothing was seem at all. Then just as suddenly he felt the pressure against his throat leave.

At the same time Severus was thrown back by the force, and fell hard against the wooden floor. After a moment of disorientation mixed with nausea, Severus struggled to his knees and vomited. A filthy stream of spoiled breakfast from the Great Hall earlier that morning covered the floor.

He shrank back from it, miserable and drained. He could barely stop himself from shaking, but managed to pull lean himself against the rotted stair banister. He shut his eyes, breathing heavily.

He rubbed his bruised throat, ghosting his fingers over the tender flesh.

A momentary powerful relief coursed through Severus, as he thanked the fates. It was only when he opened his eyes did his breath halt completely at the sight before him.

Face down in a pool of his own blood was Tobias Snape, dead and unmoving.

His fathers onyx eyes stared off into space, unblinking. But it wasn't the blood or his fathers unblinking expression that held him frozen. It was the fact that while his fathers face lay face down, the rest of his body lay facing up.

It was a macabre sight. One Severus couldn't have imagined even in his wildest nightmares. There were many occasions where he imagined his father dying of a heart attack, or choking on a bone, or falling down a flight of stairs. He would dream of being free of Tobias, but not like this. Never like this.

For what seemed like hours he sat staring at his fathers dead body. Outside he could hear the sound of rain beating against the roof. He felt cold, and shivered but did not move towards the fireplace.

From the silence came a little delighted laugh. Severus realized it had come from him and without warning burst out in a fit of high pitched laughter which threaded hysteria.

The fierce sound of wind breaking the shutters was drowned out by his laughter, which soon turned to cries. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction , out the front door. He ran down the pavement, as fast as he possibly could. He didn't think, he only knew he had to run. There was no stopping him.

He tripped, sending himself falling into a puddle of muddy earth. For a moment he lay there, gasping for air. The rain pelted his face. He trembled uncontrollably, soaked and alone.

He had killed his own father.

Through his cold despair he managed to rise to his knees. It was then he looked up and realized where his feet had carried him. Less than twenty feet away stood a fairly large suburban house with a neatly trimmed lawn.

"Oh God." Severus sobbed, hugging his middle protectively.

Lily's home.

Quickly Severus rose, hiding himself behind one of the many trees littering the yard. He managed to see a soft glow of evening lights through the draped windows. Lily's window was on the second floor. He turned away, fearful that he might see her, or worse- that she would see him.

He wondered what she was doing. He imagined her sprawled on the floor, reading ,or doing homework, as was her custom at the start of every holiday. Then when she was finished she would meet Severus by the rivers edge, and compare notes. They would debate topics, and fight over what piece of literature was rubbish. Lily would remark on how she couldn't wait to receive her O.W.L scores, and Severus would smile and reassure her that she would receive an 'Outstanding' in every subject, save Potions.

Those thoughts were impossible now. She had made things quite clear. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Even now she could still hear her last words ringing in his head.

_"'Its too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends!'_"

Even as the rain beat down, Severus shivered at the memory before slowly making his way back towards Spinners End.

Authors Note-

you know how I like it. Drop a review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

What Are Friends For?

"_And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, _

_away from Lily, _

_to where the Slytherin's were cheering him, _

_to where Lucius Malfoy, a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest, _

_patted Snape on the back as he sat down beside him..."_

-Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, Page 673-

Severus sat at the base of the stairs dripping wet. He couldn't will himself to face his fathers twisted body. Instead he stared out into space for what seemed like hours, tracing his silver ring. It was a desperate day indeed ,when Severus Snape needed help from a Malfoy, but what was he to do?

Bury his father in the cramped back yard?

Cut him up into little pieces and throw him into the river with mother?

"fucking Malfoy." Severus sighed, removing his hand from the ring.

No. He couldn't even bear the thought of bringing a Malfoy here, no matter how dire the situation. Then again in comparison to touching Tobias, Severus wondered which of the two evils he could live with.

The only contact he'd ever had with his father was through a fist or a belt. Merlin, how he hated that belt!

His head throbbed from where his father cracked it against the wall. Severus touched it gently finding it still bleeding. Carefully he reached inside of his pockets, cursing himself for not taking it sooner, and pulled out one of his healing potions.

Yes, it was just wonderful being the top Potions student, Severus thought grimly, pulling the stopper out of the vial. He downed the contents quickly, making a mental note to try and tweak his potions a bit for better flavor.

Within moments he could feel the throbbing in his head lessen. It must have been serious because Severus noticed his neck still ached. The potion worked its way to the more crucial points of injury, then slowly spread through the rest of his system, but who knows how long that would take.

He sighed, before standing to head up the rickety old stairs and into the bathroom. Quickly he stripped, forgetting for a moment the nights events . He peeled off his Muggle clothes and cast them quickly aside. He stepped into the bath. He turned on the water. Hot and steaming. He needed the heat, the deliciously hot water was all that mattered.

He stood under the scalding water for a long time. His head hung, curtaining his face like a veil. Then after a while longer he sat beneath the water, unmoved even as the water began turning cold.

With his head leaning back against the edge of the tub, Severus found himself wanting to sleep there.

Instead, he wept.

Finally when he exhausted himself, Severus turned off the icy water and stepped out of the bath. He wrapped his towel around his waist and left the bathroom, avoiding the mirror as he did. When he entered his room Severus noticed two things.

One. His silver ring was burning his finger.

And Two. He wasn't alone.

In a flash Severus leaped aside, shoving his wand into the intruders only thing that stopped him from uttering a rather nasty curse was the icy blue eyes that stared back into his with an amused glint.

"Lucius!" Severus roared jerking away.

"Nice towel." The blond smirked, appraising the length of his body.

Severus blushed, turning quickly away to grab a pair underwear , cotton trousers, and a sweatshirt from his dresser drawer. He couldn't speak out of humiliation and fury. How could Lucous have found him, how did he know?

"you called." Lucius answered as though reading his mind. "or rather, cursed...'fucking Malfoy', was it not?"

"I didn't mean to call you-"

Lucius tutted, waving a silver snake cane in front of Severus."Ah but based on the dead body I passed on my way up makes me think that isn't entirely true."

"I don't need your help. I perfectly capable of cleaning my own messes. I'm not some pampered prince who needs others to do that for me." Severus sneered, quickly dressing. "Your presence is neither required nor desired."

Down stairs the two young wizards stood over Tobias's body.

At Lucius's amused expression at his fathers body, Severus felt an odd mixture of gratitude and shame.

"Wouldn't have thought of that. Interesting," He remarked at his fathers twisted neck "But creative."

On the one hand he was thankful Lucius wasn't coddling him, or giving him looks of pity. He wouldn't treat Severus as if he were fragile or weak. No, Lucius would never do that, even if Severus _did_ want it.

On the other hand ,having Lucius Malfoy stalking about his house was almost too humiliating to bear. Severus had never brought anyone into his house before, not even Lily. It was a hovel at best.

Seeing Lucius ,immaculately dressed: in fairy silk robes, jeweled rings, and dragon hide boots, made Severus want to crawl into a hole and die. Of course he was never one to give a second thought to how he looked, but wearing rags in front of a Malfoy made Severus feel three inches tall.

"Charming Severus," Lucius smirked tearing his eyes away from Tobias to glance around the sitting room, "but I'm afraid this won't do at all."

"Lucius, I didn't call you for decorating advice. It is not wanted, nor is it desired." Severus snapped, sneering at the aristocratic blond. "Just help me transfigure the body- you know I'm not old enough to use my wand yet."

There, Severus thought, that's the closest he'll get to getting me to admit I need help.

"Then how did you... _dispose..._ of _him_?" Lucius asked curiously poking Tobias' dead body with the tip of his cane. "Surly you didn't use Muggle means! Merlin Snape -how dreadfully savage!"

Lucius chuckled darkly, hiding his mouth with his smooth, jeweled fingers. Severus clenched his teeth, balling his hands into fists.

"It was accidental magic you dunderhead. By Hecate! I swear one day the Ministry will find a way to detect accidental magic." Severus said in a cold voice, pinching the bridge of his hooked nose. "And stop doing that!"

Immediately Lucius stopped poking the body, rolling his gray eyes. "You just have to take the fun out of everything don't you? Really Snape, I think Dolohov's right about you, you need to relax a little."

Severus wheeled about, glaring at Lucius. "Relax? You expect me to relax when my mothers body is at the bottom of the river- being devoured by fish, and my fathers is in a twisted heap in front of us? By _my own_ hand no less!"

"Wait...You disposed of your mother as well?" Lucius said in an awe inspired tone. "I say Severus, the Dark Lord will be most pleased at your efforts to cleanse your line. A filthy Muggle, and his Blood traitorous whore-  
>WHAM!<p>

All thought had left Severus as his fist connected to the side of Lucius' face.

"Do. Not .Speak .Of .Her," Severus spoke in a deadly voice, "Ever."

Lucius scrambled to his feet, whipping his wand out with a curse on his lips, but stopped when he saw Severus' expression.

He had always know Snape to be stoic, almost apathetic at times. He schooled his emotions well, and rarely expressed them. Lucius had never once ,in all the years of knowing Snape, seen him smile, or cry. He respected him more for it. Severus was well disciplined.

So the look of agony behind his black eyes, stopped Lucius short. For as hard as Severus tried closing his emotions off, Lucius realized just how much all of this was affecting the younger man. Instead he straitened his robes, turned towards the body and transfigured it into a bone.

"A little trick Crouch showed me at our last raid." Lucius explained, bending down to pick up the bone. Ever see his his tooth necklace?"

Lucius didn't look at Severus as he spoke, smirking as he pocketed the bone.

"Turns his kills into a tooth and adds it to his necklace, says it makes tedious raids more exciting. Even Bella asked him to make her a choker- those two belong together- although I don't know what Rodopholus is going to say when he sees it!"

Lucius glanced over. Severus appeared cooler now, masking his face behind a facade of annoyance.

"I'd rather not dwell on Bellatrix's love life," Severus shivered, crossing his arms, as is his outburst never happened. "I'd like to be able to sleep without nightmares tonight, if that's all right with you. I can't imagine anything more distasteful."

"At least she's not going to be _your _sister-in-law." Lucius snorted. "Although the prospect of having Cissy at my side makes it worth being related to her. Did I mention the date of our wedding yet?"

"I don't think now is the time." Severus sighed, crossing the room to lead Lucius towards the front door. "Give the bone to Crouch if you want. Throw it in the sewers, bury it, burn it. Give it your a bloody house elf. I don't care, but for now I'd like to get myself settled. You have my gratitude for assisting me-"

"Pardon?" Lucius stopped, raising an elegant eyebrow. "You don't honestly expect me to leave a _friend_ alone during a time of _need_, do you?"

"Yes, I do. Now kindly leave."

"Severus, Severus, Severus." Lucius tsked waving his cane back and forth. "I'm not going anywhere without you. This year you'll spend the summer with me!"

"Over my cold .Dead .Body. And as you can see from tonight. I mean that."

"Severus, your under the Dark Lords protection. I've told him all about your ambitions."

"You speak to him of me?" Severus asked, startled. Something like a cold stone dropped in the pit of his belly.

"But of course- Avery, and Mulciber speak of you too. Your talents have peaked our Lord's interests, which means you must be properly groomed before introductions!"

Severus' mind was spinning. In the pit of his stomach he felt something sickening crawl. The Dark Lord was expecting him?

Severus thought on Lily's last words, unable to stop himself.

_"'You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?'"_

Was _that_ what he really wanted?

Severus wanted to be a man people respected. No one respected a weak man. He knew if he was powerful enough- if he made something great of himself, that Lily would love him again. All would be as it was. He could also protect her. Being on the inside, that rot about blood supremacy. In reality, it didn't matter.

It was the faint hope that he could win Lily back, and protect her, that made Severus stop short.

"Come with me Severus- I'll take you under my wing like I did at Hogwarts. It'll be like old times!" Lucius continued, seeing the his calculating eyes shift. "You'll be well received- the Death Eaters are ferociously loyal, but you have talents they can only dream of. You came into Hogwarts ,as a first year ,knowing more curses than most seventh years- You excel in every lesson- invent your own spells and curses- and have the potential of becoming one of the youngest Potions Masters in history!"

"And my linage?" Severus asked curtly. "You can't tell me it means nothing. I'm a half-blood."

Lucius smirked, placing a jeweled hand on Snape's shoulder. Severus tried leaning away from the touch, hating their proximity.

"Our Lord is reasonable. He understands that some things cannot be helped. All he asks is for our loyalty." Lucius said softly, motioning his hand around. "You cannot tell me you wish to remain here the rest of your life do you? You are meant to do great things Severus Snape. With his help, you can."

Lucius smiled, leaning forward to whisper into his ear.

"And I'm sure he'd allow you to claim a certain green eyed Gryffindor all for yourself...oh yes Severus, I know all about your_ infatuation_- its all Avery and Mulciber ever talked about. They couldn't understand your obsession with her, but _I_ understand."

There was silence. Severus froze, his expressionless eyes flickered. For a moment it appeared Severus quivered. His shoulders slumped slightly as if holding some massive weight upon his shoulders.

"You don't." Severus whispered, turning away from the tall blond. "You understand nothing."

"You want her- you crave for her." Lucius chuckled. "The others see it as a phase, but you and I know you wont stop until you've had her in your bed. Its no use denying it. We've all had our weak moments with the lower filth. Mudbloods have to be good for something, right?"

Severus was silent. Inside, however he sighed in relief. For a moment he thought Lucius knew that he- Severus- loved Lily. Was this the reason his fellow housemates didn't seem to mind Severus' chasing after a Muggle Born? Did they all really use them for sex?

The thought of sex was inconceivable in Severus's mind. Lily was something much more that a carnal interest. She was someone to be worshiped and adored. His Lily was perfect.

She was the first person to make him feel as if he wasn't worthless. She was his first and only friend. She encouraged him to smile, and laugh. Just hearing Lily say his name could send him floating with happiness for days.

When she looked at him, she saw him. She listened to him, and fought him, and defended him...then like the fool that he was, threw it all back. He wasn't worthy of her. Oh, how he begged her to forgive him!

He was sorry, so very sorry he'd ever spoken that foul word to her. He would of gladly severed his tongue if it meant that they could be best friends again.

And unlike him, she was good, pure, innocent...and unforgiving.

Perhaps he could help protect her. It was possible to keep her safe if he was part of the Death Eaters inner circle. He would know firsthand knowledge of the Dark Lord, and know when, where , and who their raids would be planned on. Severus knew he could do it.

He would show Lily how brave he was. He'd show her he wasn't a coward. He'd impress her with his power and knowledge. He would get her back. All would be well again.

She would never look at him with respect if he remained as he was. He needed this. Lucius was right, he did have talents. He only needed the rest of the world to see just how great he was.

Severus swallowed, turning to face Lucius, studying the blonds pointed face with a long clear calculating expression. "When can I meet him?"

His voice was colorless. If Lucius did not know Severus so well he would have found his expression impossible to read. One had to pay special attention to the corners of Snape's deep black eyes. They appeared quite blank to the untrained eye, but if you studied them long enough you could see the slight flicker of life behind them, as if calculating a puzzle only he could solve.

Indeed, Snape had always been an enigma.

The tension in Lucius' frame relaxed. "I'm throwing a summer ball in August. I'll be announcing my engagement to Narcissa then, and with any luck The Dark Lord will be there as well."

"Great." Severus said shortly, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't it? Ah but what am I prattling on about anyway? Let us go, there's so much work to be done!" Lucius smiled, tossing his cane into the air and catching it with ease.

"Lucius."

"Yes?"

"I hate your cane."

This time it was Lucius's turn to roll his eyes in the most undignified way. "You know you love it." He laughed pulling Severus close to him "Next stop, Malfoy Manor!"

Severus gave his home one last glance. There was so many ghosts here. His mother, cleaning and cowering before his father. Tobias, drinking. Tobias beating his wife and son. Tobias laying face down in a pool of his own blood, dead by the hand of his only 'good fur nuthin' son.

Nothing would ever drive away their memories. Severus knew this, but still couldn't help his heart from aching.

It seemed a hush fell over the depressing little house on Spinners End, and if anyone listened carefully enough they would have heard the sound of two wizards apparating away.


End file.
